Friendly Competition
by an-alternate-world
Summary: When Sebastian discovered he wasn't very good at Mario Kart, he became determined to find ways which made Blaine lose.


**Title: **Friendly Competition  
><strong>Author: <strong>an-alternate-world  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+  
><strong>CharactersPairing: **Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 2,624  
><strong>Summary:<strong> When Sebastian discovered he wasn't very good at Mario Kart, he became determined to find ways which made Blaine lose.  
><strong>WarningsSpoilers:** None.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

><p>Based on the following two prompts from OTPprompts on Tumblr:<p>

_Imagine your OTP playing MarioKart, and right when they're having a wonderful time, bonding, and about to get ready for a simple, playful night together, they have to make it through Rainbow Road._

_Imagine your OTP together on the couch. Muse A is playing a video game while muse B is giving them a handjob/fingering them, seeing how long Muse A can keep their focus on the game before breaking down and asking for it. Muse A manages to hold out despite muse B's best efforts, so muse B decides to have sex with them while they're playing the game, keeping things deep and slow and rubbing their hands all over muse A, showing no mercy and kissing all their hot spots until, finally, muse A is at the edge of orgasm and drops the controller, begging muse B to finish them hard and fast._

* * *

><p>They've played Mario Kart for literally <em>hours<em>. Sam had brought it down on his last trip and Sebastian had stared in confusion at the console long enough for Blaine to realise that he had no idea what it was or how to play. Stunned, shocked, and completely determined to make Sebastian a player worth battling, they spend an hour or two each night for a couple of weeks playing through various courses.

It's hysterically amusing to hear Sebastian curse under his breath when he drives over a banana peel or he gets attacked by Blaine letting loose the blue shell of doom when his boyfriend rarely manages to get into first place. Blaine knows Sebastian is competitive – he remembers it from their days at school – but it's been a while since he's seen Sebastian so unhinged by something as silly as a video game.

"You won _again_," Sebastian complains, tossing his controller at the floor in frustration.

Blaine winces, consistently afraid that he might have to call Sam and explain that a controller is cracked. "I just have more practice."

"And that's meant to make me feel _better_?" Sebastian's lower lip juts out as he scoops up the controller. His fingers flick across buttons as he changes from Wario to Toad and the track option comes up.

"You know that changing your character doesn't really have any effect, right?" Blaine asks, stretching out his legs while Sebastian scrolls through the various locations.

"Which is why you're always Yoshi, right?" Sebastian taps the A button and the screen dims for a few seconds.

"I like Yoshi," he mutters, because he's _always_ played as Yoshi even when he used to play against Coop as a child. The screen loads up and his eyes widen. "_Rainbow Road_?"

"Yes?" Sebastian crosses his legs under him, staring intently at the screen as the cameras roam around the course. "I liked how pride-positive it seemed."

"It's…" His lips press together as he glances towards Sebastian, wondering if he really was as enamoured by the series of rainbows as he seemed. "Honey, it's the hardest course in the game."

"So we'll both suck at it?"

The screen beeps with the countdown and Blaine tears his eyes away from Sebastian's hardened, determined expression to ensure he doesn't miss the start of the race. His finger clamps down on the A button a split-second before the light turns green and Yoshi rockets forward. Sebastian hisses as Toad wiggles with a spin out before his cart finally starts to move.

Blaine almost feels bad for his boyfriend and how often Sebastian loses, but he also knows he can't engineer slipping on banana peels or falling victim to shells capable of annihilation because Sebastian would see straight through it. His handling is better than that, his ability to avoid traps honed through years of gameplay on various consoles and various re-creations of Mario Kart, so any mistakes he makes are easily seen as throwing a race just to make Sebastian feel better and not because he's genuinely incapable of playing.

Rainbow Road is an entirely different challenge. He doesn't need to pretend to suck because it's the hardest damn course and he always races so fast that Yoshi easily flies off the edge when he can't handle the turns well enough.

In contrast, Sebastian's careful and patient way of approaching the course means he rarely falls off the edge. Sure, he doesn't go fast enough to win but he beats Blaine by enough places – and time – that his boyfriend is grinning so wide that it's like he just woke up in Paris on Christmas morning with Blaine sucking his dick.

"I'm a master," Sebastian says rather nonchalantly, discarding his controller as he clears up coffee cups from earlier. Apparently Sebastian has no interest in playing again because Toad has been victorious and Yoshi has fundamentally failed to be successful.

Blaine knows it's a statement he can't reply to without sounding like a massively sore loser. He listens to Sebastian lose often enough that it's only fair his boyfriend wins for a change. Instead, he glowers at the screen and tosses the controller to the floor with a huff.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks pass by. Sebastian's skills have gradually improved alongside his confidence. He still complains it's not fair that Blaine wins more often than not, but Blaine won't confess that it's more challenging than it used to be. Besides, Sebastian nearly always gets his way in bed – even if that means Blaine gets showered with affection – so it's nice for him to just win something on his own merits. They rarely argue and sometimes he frets that their relationship is going to get <em>boring<em> and then Sebastian will leave and he'll be-

He shakes his head as he drops his keys in the bowl by the door because he can hear the music of Mario Kart from the living room.

"You know it'll never be enough to beat me!" he sing-songs as he toes off his shoes and follows the sound with an amused curl of his lips.

"Well I have to _try_ getting some extra hours on you," Sebastian retorts, not taking his eyes off the screen as he skids around a corner, his thumb jammed to the left with the joystick. He can tell from the way that Sebastian has picked up cornering that he's greatly improved in the game. Blaine shakes his head fondly as Sebastian pauses the course and pats the space between his legs. "Come sit. Be my lucky charm."

He raises an eyebrow but obliges, snuggling into Sebastian's lap as long arms circle his body and the race continues. It's nice to cuddle into his boyfriend after a long day but it's odd to have Sebastian's chin hooked over his shoulder and be watching his fingers skim over buttons to make combinations that assist his racing. Yet he's still drawn back to how nice it is to have a moment of domesticity where he can comfortably lean into Sebastian's body and not have to think anymore.

Sebastian finishes third, a vast improvement on how he'd been a month ago and his fingers slip the controller into Blaine's hands. "You play now. I'll watch."

"We could just cuddle if that's what you want," Blaine says, resting his head against Sebastian's collarbone as he changes from Toad to Yoshi and switches to Time Trial mode. He's been aiming to beat some of Sam's records before his former roommate repossesses the console, but thus far, his times haven't been good enough.

"I like watching you play," Sebastian says, his voice gentling as he noses at Blaine's temple. It's comforting and Blaine wonders why they don't just curl up on the couch together and relax, or disappear into the bedroom and he lets Sebastian fuck him hard enough that he forgets his own name. "Was your day okay?"

Blaine nods slowly, his eyes closing for a moment as he savours the warmth of Sebastian's body seeping through his t-shirt. Sometimes he forgets the attention Sebastian offers him simply by asking after his day. He inhales and opens his eyes to focus on which track to select. "Another fascinating day learning about statistical derivations that offers absolutely no interest to me."

"Stats _is_ part of your degree," Sebastian points out and some of the tension in Blaine's shoulders reduces when his boyfriend's fingers start rubbing circles into his skin.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," he mumbles, selecting his course and skipping the overview. The screen counts down and when the light turns green, he tries to stop thinking about the numbers and formulas which have cluttered his head and instead intently watching the twists and turns, the rainbow boxes of prizes that may or may not help him streak past Sam's records.

By the beginning of his second lap, Sebastian's hands have roamed from his shoulders down his arms and settled against his thighs. He feels secure and it helps calm him from the frustration he feels when his stupid statistics course doesn't make sense. His eyes narrow as Peach races past him and he swerves to catch another rainbow box, hoping it's a red shell that will take that computer bitch down.

Sebastian's right hand dips between his legs and he freezes, his teeth clamping down on his lower lip as his fingers falter against the controller.

"Whoops?" Sebastian breathes against his neck, voice light and innocent which utterly betrays that he's probably been planning this all day.

"What are you-"

"Shhh, you're playing really well," Sebastian murmurs, his fingertips tracing the inner seam of Blaine's jeans. It doesn't take much for Blaine to become acutely aware of the blood heading south, pooling in his groin where Sebastian can easily feel.

Any lead he'd had, any concentration he had on the game, fades the longer Sebastian's fingers linger against his crotch. It's horrifically distracting to have his boyfriend's thumb against his fly, riling him up with only the faint hint of being touched. It's hardly a surprise when he fails to win or best Sam's time with the commotion happening in his head as a result of Sebastian's touches.

"Which course now?" Sebastian says and Blaine shudders, wondering if this sort of action was going to continue. He blindly selects the next course, knowing that he's far more interested in where Sebastian's hand will go, what it might do, than winning any stupid video game.

For most of the next round, Sebastian's hand merely flattens against his crotch, cupping him firmly but offering no further touching, no further interest. It doesn't mean Blaine softens though because Sebastian's hand is still warm, still right there, and completely distracting.

He's barely through the first lap of his third course when Sebastian pops the button of his jeans and drags the zip down, loosening the cinch of the fabric enough that he can palm Blaine through his briefs. His back arches and he moans softly, his grip tightening on the Wii controller enough that he wonders if it might shatter in his hand. He tries to pretend he's unaffected by concentrating on the game, but the more determined he gets to ignore it, the more emboldened Sebastian seems to get.

By the fourth course, Sebastian's hand has crept into his underwear, his fingers curled around the base to slide him free of his uncomfortable underwear and pants. His hips shift and his stomach clenches as Sebastian grips him and he can barely see the game because he's so distracted by what is being done to his cock. Sebastian's other hand flattens against his stomach, holding him firm whenever he tries to buck his hips too hard.

During the fifth course, Sebastian's left hand had slid under his shirt to pinch at his nipple and his mouth has begun sucking and biting at the side of Blaine's neck. He's completely powerless as he unashamedly thrusts into Sebastian's fist, grinding his ass into where he can feel Sebastian's own erection. He doesn't even care about the game anymore because he's fairly sure he's already played this course three times and has barely moved past the start but whatever is on the screen doesn't even matter to him.

By the sixth course, Sebastian is jerking him off faster and he gives up on the game. He pauses the race and the controller tumbles from his fingers to the floor with a clatter. Sebastian's soft laugh is a puff of heated air on his skin as he clutches at Sebastian's wrists desperately.

"_Seb_," he whines, his stomach clenching as he feels his orgasm approaching. "So close… Oh God, please…"

"Need it slower, babe?" Sebastian teases, his rhythm faltering towards something so slow it hurts.

"_Fuck_ no. Faster, Bas…" He moans when Sebastian's thumb drags through the slit, his nails digging into pale skin.

"Stand up," Sebastian mutters, his teeth scraping at the sensitive spot on his neck. He can barely comprehend the request but Sebastian takes over, forcing him to his feet and spinning him around. His knees tremble, his belly doing odd swooping motions, as Sebastian tugs him forward and he feels wet heat surround him.

"Oh my _God_," he whimpers, fingers bunching into brunette hair as he tries to stay standing. He was already so close that it doesn't take more than a few determined sucks, a few firm licks, and the tension that has built in his stomach unravels with a sharp cry of pleasure and relief. He's faintly aware of Sebastian's satisfied hum, the stretched upturn of his lips as he is cleaned up and the spiralling high starts to sink back down.

Sebastian's cheeks are flushed when Blaine looks down, his eyes shiny and green. He can't miss the way Sebastian's fingers are curved against his crotch and he bats them away, lowering himself to straddle his boyfriend's lap and kissing him hard and deep. He can taste the bitterness on Sebastian's tongue and with a few haphazard thrusts upwards, Sebastian's kisses get messier, his neck straining as a gasped exclamation of Blaine's name stains his lips.

He offers a shy smile as Sebastian noses at his jaw, mumbling something about how incredible he is, and runs his fingers through his hair before he decides they both need a shower.

"You know, if you had wanted sex we could have just gone to the bedroom and done that," he grumbles, stepping free of Sebastian's body to move towards the bathroom where he'll strip and change.

"There's no fun in something typical," Sebastian grins, following him slightly awkwardly, probably because his underwear is sticking to his skin.

"I'll never be able to look Sam in the eye again."

Sebastian laughs as they help each other undress, carefully folding their clothes to ensure they get properly washed later. Sebastian washes the gel from his hair because he much prefers it curly, even when Blaine has protested that he likes it flattened against his scalp to ensure maximum cooperation of treacherous fly-aways.

"At least I know another way to ensure you suck and lose at Mario Kart," Sebastian muses, his thumb tracing over one of the marks Blaine suspects has been left on his neck when he was barely capable of splitting his focus between the game, Sebastian's hand, and his mouth.

"Getting me hard is an entirely unfair way to ensure you win," Blaine pouts, his hands slipping over the wet freckled skin of Sebastian's chest, mapping out familiar constellations of stars.

"Not if I means I get to taste victory more often!" Sebastian teases, catching his lips and erasing any form of protest on Blaine's mind. Once again, he knows that any attempt at a retort would just make him sound like a prospective – because he'd never throw a race on purpose – sore loser.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~FIN~<strong>_


End file.
